The crazy adventure of life
by Fangirling all the time
Summary: Current university student Jessica and her best friend Emily have no idea what they're in for when they move to England only to find out the people who live in the apartment across the hall are no other then their celebrity crushes Dan and Phil. Their lives were crazy enough but they are about to become crazier.
1. Well that was exciting

It's almost winter and my best friend Emily and I are sitting on a bench outside Starbucks drinking pumpkin spice lattés (because well we haven't tried them before).

"We moved to England two weeks ago and I still haven't gotten used to the cold." Emily said taking a sip of her drink.

We're in England because I wanted to complete my first year of university here and maybe start off my second… I say maybe because I had to take a gap year in the middle of my first year because let's be honest… I HAVE NO F*CKING CLUE WHAT I'M DOING WITH MY LIFE... and Em didn't mind coming too since being an author meant she could live wherever.

"What ever happened to it's not cold." I say in response.

"I moved to England that's what happened!"

"Oh, well it isn't actually that cold."

"Ooh it isn't that cold say little miss I WAS BORN IN IRELAND!"

"You know what this is… this is pay back little miss I WAS BORN IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!"

"Well actually it's the middle of summer now but it's probably the same as an Australian winter."  
Emily and I take another long sip of our coffee "You know this is really good and I don't really like coffee" Em says, I nod in understanding.

We sit in silence looking out at the people in the street until I see someone in desperate need of help, he was in…. AN AWKWARD SITUATION… I couldn't see his face but I was going to help anyway. I was just standing up when Em started fangasiming

"Emily what's wrong" I say with urgency "I have to save a guy from an awkward situation

"It- it- it's Dan!"

"WHAT!" I turned back to look, sure enough there was Dan Howell brown eyes and all "well I'm going to help him any way" and with that I leave Emily fangirling on the bench. I assess the situation from afar, someone is trying to hand Dan a flyer and get him to by whatever the hell their selling, 'hmm I could run up urgently and pretend he's my brother and that our mum's in hospital… yeah I'll do that'. I run up to Dan and the sales guy, put on my most urgent face and act out of breath

"DAN DAN mum's been I a car accident we have to go to the hospital"

He looks confused, I wink then without any warning I grab his arm and pull him away. I wait till we're lost in the crowd until I let go of his hand.

"Who… who are you" he says confused.

"I am Jessica spencer and that girl over there" I point to Emily "is Emily rose she is fangasiming over there because you're Danisnotonfire and I am struggling very hard to contain my inner fangirl now if you'll just stay there for one moment we have something to give you"

He looks uncertain then looks at Emily again and smiles. "Sure." he says.

'Well that was weird.' I think going back over to Em.

"C- C- Can't breathe" Emily says in a pitch that's is barely audible.

"Well you're going to have to breath, change of plans we're giving him the letter and the parcel here instead of mailing it"

"Uh I- I- I can't!"

"Yes you can, I could now come on".

With Emily's arm in one hand and the parcel in the other I walk back over to Dan "hello sir here you go" I say handing him the letter and parcel "now I'm guessing you will want to want to open it with Phil so read the letter first"

"Ok got it" he responds the lifts his head and looks at Emily… I may be the same age as Em (22) but definitely not the same height I'm around the average height for a girl my age but Em is nearly the same height as Dan…

"Hey" he says to her.

A squee is all she can manage

"Say hi Em." I tell her

"Stop making me sound like a child." Em snaps at me before turning to Dan and shyly saying "Um hi."

"Would like a hug." he says, her eyes widen.

"I think that's is a yes" I say for her.

After Dan gave Emily a hug she started hyperventilating I practically had to drag her back to the bench to collect our stuff and now we're walking out of Starbucks with 2 new pumpkin spice lattés.

"Well that was… exciting." Emily said.

"Exciting! That's that understatement of the century you practically died 3 times over."

"5 times but yeah…. Why the hell do I have to be so shy?!"

"In all the years I've known you, there are two things I'm still clueless about you, why you are so shy why am I still friends with you." That last remark got me a death glare.

"Oh look forbidden planet!" we say in unison and rush inside. 20 minutes later I'm dragging Emily out of forbidden planet.

"WHEN I'M A BEST SELLING AUTHOR I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" she yells at into the shop which get us a few puzzled looks.

"Come on your scaring everyone." I say letting go of her and turning on to the street.

"WAIT" Emily yells before I can go further. "I have to tie my shoe"

"Fine…"

"Ok good now let us go"

We walk back to our apartment and I unlock the door.

"Sooo" I say "What do want for dinner I'm too tired to cook"

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" was the expected response.

I grab the landline and call the pizza place… "A large meat lovers please" I say and then tell him the address.

Sometime later the doorbell rings I go and collect the pizza and then put 3 slices each on a plate.

"Dinner's ready!" I yell.

Em comes charging out of her room.

I laugh "Like a bull in a china shop." I sit down with her, turn on the TV and watch anima.

After dinner I change into my onesie and yell goodnight to Emily and settle into bed…

"This year might not be so bad after all" I say to myself then drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the postman.

"Uuuuugggghhhhh." I moaned out loud "Why do I have to get the post everyday… that's right I insist in cooking why does my love of creating food get in the way of my nice warm bed." I pat my bed.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhh… you know, Jessica, talking to your self is the first sign of madness… what do they know I'm already insane". I finally get out of bed and put my slippers and coat on 'who cares if the world sees me in my pj's' I think as I walk out of my room, into the hallway and down the stairs to the living room and kitchen.

"Hmmm I wonder if I should cook breakfast first…No Jessica go get the post first, OK Jessica." as you can tell I talk to myself A LOT, I start to think how awesome yesterday was when I open the door and walk strait into someone.

We bang are heads together. "OWW!" I say loudly and he moaned in pain.

I reach to my forehead. "Sssssss Oooo that's gonna leave a bruise" I say without looking at him.

"Uh I'm really sorry are you OK?" He says.

I smile. 'His voice seems familiar.' As I'm lifting my head I start to say: "Yeah I'm fine do-"

I stop when I look at him 'Good god! That- that is not it can't be what F*** S*** NO F***ING WAY'

My thought jumble around in my head until. 'Jessica stop staring its rude… Wait why is he staring?'

He blinks and I'm brought back into reality. "Um so you are ok then" he says as his multi-coloured eyes follow the smile his mouth is giving

"I um I uh." I stammer.

'What am I supposed to say?… Jessica…. Yes…. You're talking to amazing Phil you do realise that… OH MY GOD' I'm overcome by my thoughts I open and run through the door so hard it rebounds and shuts itself.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, S*** F***K, S***."


	2. Inter-nest

I snuggled further into the thousands of blankets draped around my shoulders and decided to continue writing my story. I picked up my mechanical pencil in my left hand and began to write before I decided my hands were far too shaky from the cold. So I put away my note book and grabbed my laptop when Jessica burst through the door to the apartment.

"Oh god. Oh god. S**t, f**k s**t." Jessica was hyper ventilating.

"What?!" I have to admit I was concerned I had never seen Jessica this out of breath except that one time we had to run around the oval five times in the middle of summer. We only managed three.

"Dan… and… Phil…" Jess panted.

"DAN AND PHILL WHAT?!" I screamed by the way she was acting she could have found Dan and Phil's dead bodies.

"They… live in this building." That sentence was punctuated with a loud high pitch scream from me.

"Wow… I didn't even know you could go that pitch."

"THEY LIVE IN THIS BUILDING?!"

"In the door across the hall."

I let out another high pitched sequel.

"Shhhh. If you don't stop screaming someone will come to investigate what sounds like a murder."

"No they won't. I'm pretty sure only dogs can here that pitch. And by the way you slamming the door so hard it rebounds and shuts it's self didn't help."

As if to prove me wrong there was a knock on the door. Jessica opened it only just wide enough for me to see a nervous looking Phil before she started fangirling.

"Hi. I heard screaming." Phil awkwardly looked around.

"Told you." Jessica stopped fangirling just long enough to poke out her tongue.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. By the way that was nothing I just got a little excited about something." I said addressing Phil with the last sentence while trying really hard to hold in my inner fan girl.

"A _little_ excited. You almost made me deaf." Jessica teased.

"I guess I should go." Phil said awkwardly walking across the hall. And that was the moment I realised he hadn't once looked Jessica in the eyes.

"Goodbye." I waved slightly.

Jessica slammed the door. Again.

"You really should stop doing that." I sighed

When Jessica's breathing finally returned to normal she asked. "What the hell do we do now?"

I switched on my laptop. "I'll tell you what we're not going to do we're not going to get up because right now I'm in my inter-nest and I go not plan on leaving it except for food. K? K."

"You mean sofa-crease."

"No. I mean inter-nest. It's a sofa-crease but with blankets."

"I knew that." She totally didn't.

"I just realised your out of bed. It's only 9 am."

"I was hungry. Okay."

Jessica looked at the remains of my scrambled eggs.

"You. Put effort. Into breakfast?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Jessica grinned.

"I just didn't feel like eating that cardboard you call cereal."

"So why didn't you just reheat the leftover pizza?"

"THERE'S LEFTOVER PIZZZA?" I jumped up.

"I'm guessing you didn't know."

"No." I pout.

"I'm going to bake cupcakes."

"I'm not going to help."

"You're not even going to get up to lick the bowl" I sit up straight

"I get to lick the bowl?"

"Yes but only if you at least help with mixing."

I frown Nope I'm in my inter-nest I told you."

"It's chocolate"

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE."

"Ok good, but you don't have to get up now I'll call you when it's time for you to mix."

"Yaaaaaaaayyy!"

So while Jessica began to bake I opened twitter to internet stalk Dan.


	3. Gifts

Phil unlocks the door to his and Dan's apartment. "Hey Dan. I met our new neighbours their a bit insane."

"They can't be any crazier than the fans I met yesterday. So what crazy thing did our new neighbours do?"

"Well I was getting our mail when I bumped into a girl then she saw me ran into the door slamming it. Then I heard high pitched screaming from the room next door. I went over and knocked to see if everything was alright and the girl from before opened the door almost immediately and started hyper-ventilating and the girl on the couch explained she got excited about something and started to talk to the girl by the door and I kinda walked away."

"Okay that is crazy."

"So what did the fans do and why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were asleep. One of them couldn't stop hyper-ventilating and the other one pretended to be my sister to help me get away from one very insistent flyer guy. And they gave me this." He held out the parcel.

"That does sound crazy. You want to open the gift on camera."

"Sure."

So Dan and Phil go and set up the camera.

"Hello Internet. Well yesterday I met some interesting people and they gave me this." Dan holds out the parcel.

"I wonder if it's a bomb." Phil says.

"It could be a bomb… Anyway they said to read the letter first." Dan opens the letter and begins to read it aloud.

"'Dear Dan and Phil, this is written by two extreme fan girls (a Danisoaur and Philion to be exact) that would like to give you two a gift. We both felt really bad when Phil lost his'."

"So it's not a bomb… unless they know about the incident."

"Du, du duuuuu."

Phil then grabbed the letter and continued reading. "'We really hope you like your gifts. Because living in Australia It took a lot of time to find… too many koalas and kangaroos"

"Uh what do they mean?"

"Don't know but I haven't finished reading 'Sincerely Emily and Jessica'." Then Phil laughed and read the last part aloud. "P.S. It's not a bomb."

Dan laughed as well. "They know us too well."

"Wait 'P.P.S. we don't know about the incident don't worry' uh Dan"  
"This is getting proper creepy now" Dan said then grabbed the letter "' P.P.P.S you should probably stop putting so much of your life on the internet' oh… you know their probably right."

"Ok let's open it." Phil said already ripping open the parcel. He opened it and found a lion onesie. "Awwwww."

"Where's my present?" Dan pulled the lion onesie out and handing it to Phil to find underneath a flower crown with a label attached saying 'For Dan.' "What is with the f**king flower crowns?!"

Phil just bust out laughing. "Oh look there's a drawing as well." He holds up a drawing of him and Dan (failing at) dancing in a club with a llama, a lion, a dinosaur, the porcelain pig, flame Susan and Dil.

"This is totally random." Dan says

"But funny and really well drawn." Phil says.

"Hey Phil look there's a draw Phil naked."

"Oh well I'm going to leave that for my next video but anyway to the girls who gave us this."

"THANKS!" They say in unison then turn the video off.

"Well I'm off edit it." Dan says then goes to the office/study/nerd room and Phil starts to go to the kitchen when he hears a faint knock at the door and yells

"Coming." and goes down to see who it is. Phil opens the door to see the head of a girl wearing jeans and a #no filter T-shirt, which seems odd to him since it is almost winter, her golden curl bouncing as she shifts from foot to foot.

"Um hey." Phil says, she lifts her head and he looks into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen…. The emerald green eyes of the girl next door.


	4. CUPCAKES!

I put the wet ingredients (melted butter, milk, water e.g.) and the dry ingredients (like flour and such) into a bowl, I combine them with a wooden spoon then take out a whisk "Come on Em time to whisk the batter." I say and I'm met with a loud groan.

"I don't wanna get up mummy it's too cold."

"I thought you wanted to lick the bowl."

"I do, I do." She says sounding like a child.

"Then you have to mix the batter."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh but I'm in my inter-nest!"

I raise my eyebrows. "Uh huh..."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE" she slumps out of her inter-nest and trudges over to me. While Emily mixes the batter I get out the decorations and food coloring and then make the icing, I'm putting the food colouring in the icing and Em says. "I'm done."

I walk over and look in the bowl. "Hmm not quite almost tho, keep going for like a minute"

"Uuuugggggghhhh" she groans but keeps mixing and I go back to the icing.

"DDDDOOOOONNNNNEEE" Emily say (well rather yells) and I go over and check.  
"Good." I say.

"Can I lick the bowl yet?"

"No, I have to put the mixture in the cupcake tray first you're not that thick"

"OI, but ok" she finishes and I grab the batter and a spoon and put the mixture into the cupcake tray. I place the bowl on the bench and turn around for less than a minute to put the icing in the fridge when I turn back Emily has chocolate all over her face.

I laugh. "Seriously I turned around for less than a minute and you've already finished licking the bowl I was going to bring it to you in your inter-nest."

Emily just smiled and went to the bathroom to wash her face so I just sat by the fire picked up my book, put my glasses on and started to read.

"Ding, ding" goes the oven so I stand up and walk over to it when I open the oven door I'm greeted by the most delicious chocolate smell and Emily appears behind me

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM" we both say at the same time.

"I wish we could eat these now but we can't." I say sad.

"Why can't we!"

"Two reasons they have to cool and that they for the neighbours."

"Aaaawwwwww" Em said disappointed then "you b*tch."

"HEY! It's not my fault I want to make friends with people we've been obsessed with since we were what? 15."

"Ugh fine, you have a point."

"I'll make you a deal I will leave two ok one for you one for me... got it no stealing mine."

"You're mean... but ok" and with that she walked back to her inter-nest.

A few minutes later I walk over and touch the tops of the cupcakes to see if they're cool... 'Time to decorate' I think as I get the icing out of the fridge, put it into a piping bag and started to decorate the cupcakes. "HEY EM DO YOU WANT SILVER SUGAR STARS ON YOUR CUPCAKE OR THOSE SILVER PURE SUGAR BALL THINGIES!" I yell.

"STARS PLEASE!" She yells back.

Once I've finished decorating the cupcakes I leave Emily's cupcake and mine... mine has only blue icing because I like it like that... on the bench and put the rest on a tray and walk into the living room then stop, put them on the coffee table run to my room and get changed into jeans and my #no filter t-shirt. I look at Emily before I leave "You coming?" I say to her smiling. "I'm so nervousxited."

She frowns and says. "Nope sorry, I would fricken love to but the draft of 'Fallen Angels' is due by then end of the month and I'm nowhere near finished. I'M WAAAAAYYY TO BUSY." She pauses for a second. "And I'd probably embarrass myself somehow anyway."

"DAMIT, I think I might need moral support but it is your job sooo... that's ok."

"Thanks." she says then pokes her tongue I just roll my eyes and walk out the door.

It takes me 5 seconds to reach Dan & Phil's door and my inner phangirl is screaming at me, "Deep breaths Jessica you can do this." I say to myself then knock on the door.

I hear the word "Coming!" come through the door but just barely audible.

'So many flights of stairs this may take a while.' I think and then three minutes later the door opens. I look straight at the ground and shuffle from foot to foot.

"Um hey." Phil says and I look up at him.

"Uh, uh, uh." I stammer. "I- I baked cupcakes" I hold the tray higher in front of me.

"Oh well that explains the flour on your cheek." He points to my right cheek and I lift up a hand to wipe it.

"Did I get it?"

"Not quite." he says then reaches to my cheek and wipes it off my face. "It was kind of in a line." he nervously says but I'm not even paying attention because, let's face it you would be dying on the inside 'HUHFEIOGEROPUFIOHVBGERIEOU... Wait pull yourself together man... What do I do?

CUPCAKES! I shove the cupcakes in his face "Here, here you go." I say frantically.

"Thanks blue icing is my favorite would you um like to come in." he replies nervously but takes the cupcakes.

I smile "Blue icing is my favorite too." then it dawns on me that he just invited me inside that I could be his friend and this might send some people running for the halls gives me a strange sense of confidence so I say "Sure I'd love to."

Phil seems really happy about this and shows me inside. Five flights of stairs and one scraped elbow later I'm in... TEH LOUNGE... "Hey I just realized I don't know your name and that's probably bad since you know I ki-" Phil starts to ramble but I cut him off.

"It's Jessica but call me jests and my friend you saw earlier is Emily."

"Jess... ok thanks I'll just go get my friend Dan well he's my best friend and my fla-"

"Phil just go."

"Ok yeah yep, just take a seat." he puts the cupcakes on the table and walks away.

I slump down on the couch trying to process what is going on, so I rethink back to the previous events; you bumped into Phil, you made cupcakes, you brought the cupcakes over to Dan and Phil's apartment, you are now sitting in their apartment, you are now sitting in their apartment thinking about sitting in their apartment, you have a chance to make friends with people you've idolized over the years... Don't screw thin up... I give pretty good advice. I just sit there for a while thinking about nothing much when I faintly he Dan and Phil talking.

"So you just let her into our apartment?!" Dan says irritated.

"Well what did you want me to do, just stand there like an idiot and we both know there was no way I was going to shut the door on her. Plus she made cupcakes." Phil adds.

"Ok I see your point... now let's go see the crazy person you let into the apartment."

I hear their footsteps and shoot up into a standing position. When Dan sees me his face is a mixture of confusion and a wisp of familiarity. "Hello big brother." I say with a giant smile, Dan smirks but Phil's head is tipped to the side in confusion.

Dan points to me "This is the random girl that saved from-"

"An awkward situation!" I say loudly moving my arms in big circle making it look even more (hilariously) dramatic, they both start laughing.

"Oh I think I'm gonna like you" Dan says giving a final chuckle.

"I already do." Phil says and I can't help but smile I mean like come on I made the person who makes me laugh, laugh! And he likes me. "Oh so if you're the one Dan met that means you and your friend gave him the package with the lion onesie and stuff right?" Phil asks and I nod. "Well we made a video thanking you guys, Dan was just starting editing it."

I choke down a fangirl scream and let out a giant smile. "That is really cool thanks."

They laugh and Dan says. "It might not be uploaded for a while though since I have another video I'm supposed to edit and we got the radio show to do tomorrow."

F*** it's already Sunday I've missed Friday and Saturdays uploads crap my twitter is going to explode, I'm not as popular as Dan or Phil but with around 10000 people subscribed to me and more without YouTube accounts...yeah it's a good thing I turned off notifications for that, "That's ok I just think it's cool tha-" I pause... IDEA TIME! "Wait I could edit the video for you I'm good at editing I'll probably get it done in no time, I do the editing for mine and Emily's videos."

They look at me and Phil asks "You have a YouTube channel?"

"Yep, not that big only around 10000 subscribers, started it l when I was almost 16."

"Oh that's cool" Dan says "so how good are you at editing?"

I think on it. "To get an honest opinion you're going to have to check it out for yourself, I'm to humble for my own good."

"Well you're probably better at it than me anyway so go ahead."

"Wait what's your channel name?"

"It's why because I'm a chocoholic that's why." I say and Phil nods.

I smile, this is the best day ever "Ok so Dan you're going to have to show me what thing you want put in and those you want cut out." He nods and I see Phil grab a cupcake before I follow Dan into the nerd room. I look at the computer screen and sit down, Dan had started cutting things out that would make the video to long but didn't do much. "So show me what you want edited." I say.

He points a few things out and says. "So there are the specific things I need done but if you think there are thing you want to put in knock yourself out." he pauses then adds "Well not literally but you know what I mean."

I laugh "Yeah I do, bye Dan." he looks at the computer and starts to leave when I say "Don't worry I'm not going to find anything on it like crazy."  
He laughs nervously "I should probably stop putting so much of my life on the internet." and walks out.

I start editing, I focus first on the thing Dan wanted out but then I here Phil say "Let's watch her first video first."

Crap I didn't think they'd actually watch so I tiptoe to the lounge and look in. They play the video and I see 15 year old me in all her pimply glory with her golden curls tied up in a ponytail, her nerd glasses on and no makeup (I don't wear makeup now either don't really care for it) poking her head up at the bottom of the screen nibbling on a chocolate bar, I cringe as the jump cut takes 5 seconds but I am proud that I could even edit at 15.

"I like chocolate." Younger me says and then appears at the right side of the screen. "That seems like a good way to start off a video." Now she/I'm on the left side "Yeeeaaaahhh." and now in the middle, SOOO MANY JUMPCUTS I'm screaming inside me.

"Sooo I'm Jessica but my friends Jess... so can call me Jessica" she/I put/s her/my hands in front of her/me (this is really confuzling) and says "I'm kidding I'm kidding." Another five second long jump cut and, let's just keep with she. She's at the left side of the screen

"Or am I." Back to the middle she goes. "But anyway nice to meet you." She says then holds up her hand then she's at the right side of the screen "This is going to be the longest first video ever isn't it." Now to the left. "Yep might make the most of it." she's in the middle now. "Well I'm a 15, almost 16, year old who lives in Australia but I was born in Northern Ireland and this is my first proper video I guess... yeah so the reason I'm doing this is 'cause I got inspired by AmazingPhil."

Up until this point I haven't been paying too much attention to Dan or Phil's reactions but now I see that Phil is smiling proudly (as expected) but... blushing slightly which has got me confuzled.

"And some other people who make videos on YouTube." Little me continues. "And I don't really assume anyone will see this but if you happen to be someone from the internet HORRAY YOU FOUND ME! You should probably just leave now anyway I don't reckon I'll post videos often because I just wanted to do this for the crack, crack is something of an Irish word for the fun of it... Used in this context anyway," another jump cut and there's a Maltester in her hand "So goodbye and may the odds be," She throws it in the air and catches I in her mouth. "ever in your favor." then the video is done.

"But the hunger games wasn't out yet." Is the first thing Dan says.

"Yeah but the first book was." I say and it gives them a fright.

"Whoa I didn't know you were there." Phil says

"Like a ninja." I say when I tiptoe back to the nerd room.

It takes me five minutes or so to finish editing their video but I'm done so I walk back to teh lounge where the boys are watching my All-star by smash-mouth cover. I sit beside them and watch the rest of the video with them, I see me playing the guitar in one corner then the drums and other instruments in all the other with me singing in the middle. Once the video is done they both look at me and start clapping I'm confused but I start blushing "What?"

They stop clapping and Phil says "You're an amazing Youtuber I mean you're funny, you can sing, dance, play all sorts of instruments."

Dan picks up the praise "You're fantastic at editing, animation and you can act! You're like some sort of alien!"

I just stare at them wha- wha- WHAT JUST HAPPENED! I think but like what the hell they- they- they like me?

"Now can we please see what you edited?" Phil says

"Uh yeah... sure" I manage to stammer out.

"This. Is. Fantastic!" Dan exclaims, this comes as a shock I knew I was at least ok but WOW!

"th- tha- thank you" I say the smile evident in my voice.

"Can you like edit all our videos?" Phil asks.

Disbelief is frozen to my face "What of course!"

"Really?"

"Uh yeah" I was about to continue when 'Que Sera' by Justice Crew starts playing on my phone and I know Em wants me back home "sorry guys gotto go Emily wants back home."

"Ok see you." Dan says.

"Bye" Phil says after.

I walk out of the lounge, down all of the stairs out there door, across the hall into my apartment and slowly shut the door before I lose it.

AN: Hey OutOfIdeasLikeSrs here. (I just realised how stupid that username is.)or the tall one things are finally improving I really hope you like the story and any sort of feedback is welcome.

I finally edited this chapter. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW COLES IT TOOK LIKE TWO HOURS. *mutters* Stupid grammar stupid Microsoft word.

Also if anyone reads this and is wondering about the books referenced that Emily is/has writing/written they aren't actual books but the are ideas I have for books.

Bye from Leaf.

Hi from Coles. Yes I am happy but you missed things so I went and fixed them, also you call yourself a Phan!? Yes, well you don't seem to know their radio show is on Mondays now!

Ok bye.

P.S. I like chocolate.

Hi from Leaf your grammar sucks like seriously. Btw I can't watch their radio show due to being in Australia having a crappy internet and being unaware of where to look for this kind of info. And of course I missed a few things IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS! I kinda stopped caring as much. K? K.

Bye again from Leaf.

P.S. I fixed your grammar AGAIN.


	5. 45 Winter is coming

The next day…

After locking the door behind Em I go up the stairs to our shared study/office/nerdy geek room and get back to university work.

"Ugh why did I pick law, why didn't I just go to art school?" I think out loud.

I don't know how long I've been here but I'm awoken from my trance at the sound of a knock on the door so I yell. "Coming hold your horses!" stretch my arms, give a loud yawn and get up.

I start talking to myself on the way down the stairs "Who could it be? Not Emily, Jess, she has a key but I don't know who else it could be other than-" I stop (coincidently) near one of our wall mirrors. "Oh gods what if it's Phil."

I look into the mirror, at my hair in a messy and loose librarian bun on top of my head, the pencil behind my ear, my black nerd glasses and my 'winter is coming' jumper but instead freaking out I say "f*** it" and go into the lounge towards the door.

I open the door and sure enough AmazingPhil is standing there "Hi" I say cheerily.

"Hey" he says in the same tone back "Dan left and I have nothing to do so I thought I might come over, maybe get to know you better."

SQUUEEEEE!

"Sure come in." I say gesturing for him to sit on the couch which he does and I shut the door.

"So are you knew to London or just the building" Phil says when I sit down next to him

"The whole of England actually… well that's sort of a lie I've been here many times before I was born in Northern Ireland after all and most of my mum's family live in whales"

"Oh ok that's interesting… I like your jumper"

"Oh thanks, I don't watch Game of Thrones but I have read the books."

"Hey do you want to play quick fire questions to get know each other better?"

"Oh ok but no to sound creepy I know a lot about you. Thanks to the internet." I add.

"Ok so one sided then?"

"Sure why not."

Calm down Jessica you're gonna be ok just be yourself that's worked so far I think when my breathing grows quicker.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Oh baby blue or a galaxy or maybe rainbow."

"What's your full name?"

"Jessica Rosemary Spencer."

"Some of your favourite movies?"

"Pitch perfect, pitch perfect 2 **(AN: let's just ignore that it wasn't out yet),** frozen, guardians of the galaxy, avengers, Rise of the guardians and- and…" God should I tell him?

"And…"

I look down at my hands fidgeting on my lap "The Tinker Bell movies and Barbie movies."

"Seriously!?"

I look at him "I don't know… they just entertain me and I watch Barbie movies when I'm sad or scared it's just so sugary sweet."

He laughs "I understand, next question. Do you have any tattoos?"

"Yeah"

"Really? What off?"

Do I really want to tell him? I think it's personal… what if he asks questions? You know what he'll find out anyway it's not in a very concealed place, I roll up my sleeve and show him my scared wrist with the word, continue tattooed on it.

"Oh… but why the semi colon in place of the I?" He asks surprised.

Oh Wyrd he is asking questions…. I don't want to lie to him but I also don't want to tell him…

"Well I wanted something to remind me always to continue so I put on my right wrist... The story in that when I was younger I was riding my bike on patch of rode next to my house. There was this creek type thing that had a metal road block sign but, unfortunately, it had been cut somehow and with all of my luck I ran into it. My wrist got cut and was bleeding but I continued to ride my bike home not giving up till I got there even thought I was crying and my arm was covered in blood." I settle on a half-truth.

It's not enough though as Phil says. "Wow… I must have been a really raggedy piece of metal for all of those scares?"

I look down, I like Phil I really do I've watched him on YouTube since I was 15, but… I really had just only met him and I don't feel like spilling my life's story to someone I had only just met.

"You know what don't worry." He says and I lift my head. "Next question, what's your favourite T.V series?"

"Buffy." I say instantly not even thinking about it.

"What really?" Phil sounds happily surprised.

"Of course." I suddenly remember the roses I submitted to YAIY (Didn't get in though, Jack, not like I'm bitter at all.) "Vampires are pale, Werewolves are fluffy Bollck's to Twilight I still love Buffy…. And I have the box set."

Phil's jaw drops.

"I couldn't find it on Netflix so I searched the world to find a box set. Also you should shut that, you might swallow a fly."

Phil doesn't say anything but just smiles, he doesn't even need to. I go to the T.V and put on Buffy the vampire slayer, sit on the couch with Phil and watch. Phil looks up at the clock, he laughs so I pause the T.V.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Two things: Why is the clock a Cat with a teddy bear sitting on top and two, I've been enjoying myself so much I haven't even realised that I've been here for about 90 minutes."

I was dying inside all ready but him saying he had been enjoying himself, just. Sitting here. With me. HE LIKES MY COMPANY! , Makes me explode…. Twice! But don't get me wrong I don't just like him because he's internet famous oh no, I've liked this person since 2007 YouTube was just a baby, I like him for him this is a reaction from sitting next to your crush.

"Ok so answers, one I have a cat onesie and Emily has a bear one they're like our animals, not necessarily our favourites though. Two Me too but I'm sure Em and Dan will be back and I have a video to do. I've done three days without a video and they all need to be finished editing"

"Gotch ya." He says standing up and walking to the door. "Goodbye Jessica my Irish-Australian friend."

I wait 2 minutes before I let out I girly scream and walk to my room because it's about time I make a video.

I look around my galaxy of a room, at the solar system hanging of the ceiling, at the walls with the galaxy effect, at the black hole door that was supposed to lead into a walk in wardrobe that I changed into an art room, at my bed that feels like I'm pulling off a layer of space every time I go to bed, my black desk with my computer, laptop, iPad and a bunch of books on it to the very out of place sixties looking radio. I set my tripod (it was a present from my cousin Elise who I'm very close to.) in front of my bed focusing my camera on the middle star of the southern cross on my blind, which is normally shut, I walk over and open the side window in front of my desk. I turn on the camera and sit down waiting a few seconds (easier for me to edit in my intro thing) before I start talking.

"Hello children, immature adults, teenagers that think they're toddlers, I like chocolate, and look, I'm not dead you can stop flooding twitter now. To make up for my absence I'll post this video and three other videos by midnight as well as getting back to my video schedule… but you're probably screaming at me to get on with it because of the video title so her-"

I stop mid-sentence, looking up into the air and moving my head like a bug just flew into the room. "Oh look a butterfly… but I'm getting distracted what was I saying… Oh yes, my opinion on cheese, well I quite like cheese though only certain types. Brie cheese is my favourite… Ok I'll stop." I put my hands in front of me where the title will be. "This is the story of how I met AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire."

 **AN: Leaf: FIXED IT YAY!**


	6. An absurd amount of stationary

I sigh I can't believe I have run out of notebooks already, it is a just little annoying.

"Hey Jess do they have Typo in England?" I shout over my shoulder as I open my phone.

"Ah yeah they had Typo before Australia did."

"Oh. Just checking." I open google maps and find the nearest Typo store. "Well see ya I'm off to go get me some stationary." I grab my keys and walked out into the hall and who do I see yeah Dan freaking Howell. And he was just coming out of his apartment for whatever reason.

"Um Hi." Dan just kinda stands there awkwardly.

"Hi."

"Emily wait." I hear from behind the door. Jessica yanks open the door almost hitting me in the back. "If you're going out get the stuff on the list." She hands me a list with a bunch off items messily written.

"Jess **I** can barely read this and that's an accomplishment."

"I know just buy the damn things."

"With what. I'm not exactly flash for cash at the moment."

"I know but I have even less than you. So will you get me this, I cook for you." It wasn't really a question it was a please just shut up and do it. Just to prove it she shuts the door and locks it before I could answer.

"Fine." I sigh and finally turn back to the stairwell and Dan who has an amused expression on his face.

"So I guess we're neighbours." I smile awkwardly, shyness returning.

"I guess we are." Dan replies equally awkward. "So are you new to London?"

"Um yeah new to England actually."

"Really where are you from?"

You can't tell by my accent… oh wait I probably haven't talked enough for him to identify it.

"Australia." If I'd been with friends or it was anyone other than my celebrity crush I probably would have said Straya mate or Aussie dude just to see their reaction but no, I just said Australia.

"That's cool." Dan replied awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"I should probably get going." I say realising we had just been standing here awkwardly for a while.

"Um. Yea I should get going too." He said being to walk down the stairs.

And then I do something utterly stupid. I can't help myself I muster up every last scrap of femineity in my body and attempted to sashay. As a result I tripped over my own feet. Down a whole flight of stairs. Ouch. No like seriously that hurt. That's gonna leave a mark.

Dan came running down the stairs and I shout. "Don't trip it hurts." I'm pretty sure it came out as a whimper but still.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Dan askes frantic.

Am I? I lift up my arms. Check. Then my legs. Check. I then fell my ribs. Intact and unbroken. I fell around my head to see if I'd cracked it open, wouldn't be the first time. Nope no cracks and defiantly no blood. I then reply with "I'm fine."

"That's good." Dan said clearly relaxing.

I get up with a groan. My muscles are extremely sore but I've had worse. "You know it's weird. An almost complete stranger shows more concern for me then my own brother in a very similar situation." I think out loud while I dust myself off.

Dan raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm guessing there's a story behind that comment."

I blush slightly. "You'd be correct." I mutter looking down at my shoes. Curse my shyness.

"Would you mind telling it to me?"

"It's not that much of a story." I mutter still looking down. "I can't remember exactly what we were going but I tripped and feel down a couple steps landing on my butt while Chris just laughed."

"Wow that's sounds like an excellent brother." Dan said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Completely amazing." I couldn't help replying with my own large amount of sarcasm. "But do you want to know the saddest part?"

"Hm?" Dan hummed to answer.

"He's my **older** brother."

"You're not serious?" I swear his eyes are the size of… well I don't really know, I think the saying goes saucers but if I'm entirely honest I don't know what a saucer is.

"Deadly." Crap. We still hadn't moved from the lobby. "I should really get going." I mumbled.

"Oh. I should too. Where are you going anyway?" Dan begins to walk.

I begin to walk as well but thanks to the incident with the stairs I resist the urge to sashay. "Typo."

"Cool. I'm going that way as well I could show you… Seeing as you're new to London." Dan mutters nervously.

"That would be great." I mutter in reply.

"So do you want to do quick fire questions to get to know each other better?"

"You should probably be the one asking all the questions because I will probably know the answers for you, me being a fan and all." I murmur. Okay I'm pretty sure my face resembles a beetroot.

"Oh, right." Dan also looks pretty uncomfortable as well. "So do you want to play anyway just one sided."

"Sure why not." STOP FUCKING MUMMBLING YOU IDOIT!

"Okay so what's your full name?"

"Emily Isobelle Rose."

"Career?"

"I'm an author and a minor YouTuber."

"Oh cool what's your YouTube name?"

"Confessions of a total dork. It's one word."

"Um. Favourite song?"

"Don't have one." Okay I swear Dan's eyebrows are touching his hair line.

"Favourite band?"

"Don't have one."

"Favourite genre of music?"

"I don't have one."

"Do you not like music?!"

"I love music. I just listen to a large range of it. I don't really listen to certain genres or bands and I like so many different songs I can't chose just one."

"Oh okay. Favourite movie?"

"Similar situation as music."

"Some of your favourite movies?"

"Let's see. Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2, the Notebook, a Walk to Remember, Rise of the Guardians, Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers" Damn it! I must sound like such a stereotypical girl… except for the last two.

"Favourite genre of movie?"

"Humour. Fantasy is a close second though."

"Favourite book genre?"

"Fantasy."

"Favourite YouTuber?"

Shit. Is he seriously asking that? "Danisnotonfire. Maybe you've heard of him." How I had the courage to say that I don't know.

Dan laughs. "Serious?"

I look at the ground certain my cheeks resemble a tomato. "Yea." Okay if he heard that he must have super human hearing because I barley heard that and I said it!

Dan looks at me. "Am I intimidating to you?"

I almost snort in laughter. "You're about as intimidating as a pink butterfly stuck on a marshmallow." Yay I managed to not mumble that part.

Dan smiled too. "See so there's no reason to be scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm just not good around new people."

"Okay well that's understandable. Childhood nickname?"

Dude you do remember I'm from Australia right I could go on for days listing my nicknames. To be completely honest the first one to come to mind is: "Little miss chatterbox."

"You're joking!"

"Nope."

"Didn't you just say you aren't talkative?"

"I never said that. I said I wasn't good around new people. But once I really start talking to people I don't shut up."

"Fair enough."

We were both quite for a little bit. I guess he had run out of ideas for questions.

"And here we are at the magnificent land of Typo." Dan said gesturing to the store. "So I guess this is where we part ways."

"I guess." I sigh I was kinda enjoying talking to Dan even if I was mumbling everything. "I'll see you around?"

"Well we do live next door to each other so I guess we will." And with that he walked off.

So I walk in to Typo to buy some stationary.

(Henry, Harold, Fred, George and Rachel)

You know I only just realised that I was alone in London for the first time ever. This city is effing huge. At least I have my phone with Google Maps. I eventually found the grocery store and did the shopping before managing to find my way home. Surprisingly.

I walk up the flights of stairs to get to mine and Jess's apartment. As I reach the door I realise my keys are in my pocket and my hands are filled with groceries. Shit I feel old.

After dumping all of my shopping bags so I could get my keys out, I unlock the door. Only to realise in all my genus I had dumped the bags in front of the door that opens outwards.

"Poo bugger bum crap tit wee." I murmured.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth." A voice I could recognise anywhere said from behind me clearly joking.

I snort slightly. "She's the one that taught me that." I look at my predicament and sigh.

"Need some help?" Dan offers.

"It would seem so." I sigh again and begin shuffling the bags out of the way with my feet.

"Something tells me your method isn't going to be all that effective." Dan said already bending down to pick up a few bags, showing a lovely view of this underwear. Shit, Em stop looking there.

I sigh again. "You don't think I already know this. I'm just to effing lazy to pick them all up again." I said as I continued slowly shuffling my bags out of the way.

Dan laughed. "Suit yourself."

Once I had kicked most of the bags out of the way and Dan had picked up the rest I opened the door.

"Where's your roommate Jess anyways?"

"Knee deep in assignments or videos. I can't shout loud enough to snap her out of it. Without disrupting all of the neighbours."

"Fair enough."

After a little while the only bag left was my typo bag. As I picked it up it decided to split open. Spilling out a large amount of notebooks, pens, pencils, pencil pens (I think the actual name is mechanical pencil but I prefer pencil pens) rubbers, and drawing pads.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." I mutter.

"You brought a lot of stationary."

Shit. Now he thinks I'm a werido. "They had a sale?" I'm not very convincing am I? I kneel down and begin picking up my absurd amount of stationary.

"Sure." He was not buying it. He kneels down as well and begins to help me. And at this moment I am so glad my life isn't a movie because if it was we would do the whole hand touchy cliché thing. And I don't think I could contain my squeal if that happened.

After getting up, enormous amount of stationary in hand I said thanks and headed inside. I walked up the stairs and towards my room.

"Search you're feeling you will like and subscribe. Okay bye…. waaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt. Remember if the sky's not blue don't leave the house it might be an alien invasion." I hear Jess say from inside her room outroing (is that a word it is now) her video.

I walk into my room drop all my stationary on my desk look around at my box filled room and sigh. Literally the only things I had unpacked were some of my cloths, my bedding, my stationary and my laptop. We've been here for two weeks. I need to get my act together. Especially since Jess unpacked almost everything everywhere else. I unpack my camera and tripod and decide to procrastinate even more by making a video. Which when I think about it isn't the worst thing for me to be doing seeing as I had been procrastinating doing that for a while and I can make money off it which we sorely need. I set up my gear facing it towards my bed. I sit down and then pressed record.

"Hello. Insert comment about not having any ideas for an intro here. Yea I'm out of ideas on how to say that sentence creatively," I'm gesturing with my hands again aren't I? "Anyway I'm filming on my bed and before you guys get weird it just because there's literally boxes everywhere but here and my desk… and that's covered in stationary… and I really don't want to film a video of me sitting on my desk." I look behind me to realise my multi-coloured teddy bear was resting on a pillow. "Yes that is a teddy bear. Yes I sleep with a teddy bear. No I do not care about your opinion." I do my fuck you smile. (You know what I'm talking about don't even try to deny it.) "Anyway. Time for another instalment of reasons why I have no social life… I should really make a jingle for this."

"So what failure of my life am I going to present today. For the internet. Were anyone can see it… You know the more I do this series the more I'm certain it's a bad idea. Back to the topic… I'm shy." I did a fake gasp. "I don't just mean a little shy noooooooo. I mean stupidly shy. I full stop can't talk to people I've met recently. If they ask me a yes or no question I'll nod or shake my head. I have to force myself to say things to people I don't know. And if I do force myself to form words. I mumble them. I find it physically imposable to speak at regular volume to a 'new' person. Then after I say something, the person will probably not of heard me and ask me sorry what was that. To which I will reply with never mind… Yeah I am aware it's as annoying as all hell. But I still do it cos if I didn't I would have to repeat what I said and it would be just as quite the second time around. Because of this I tend to actively avoid meeting new people. On top of the mumbling, if there is another person nearby and my brain has decided: You're comfortable with that person, then I will try and hide behind them…" I was doing that wide eyed nod by now. "And considering I'm six foot something, it doesn't really work out a lot. But you know how in preschool there's always that one kid hiding behind their mum's leg… Yea… I was that kid… ALL the time!"

"EM DINNERS READY!"

"I'LL JUST FINISH FILMING THIS VIDEO."

"KAY."

"Anyway I should probably finish the video… and stop procrastinating and so should you. I know you are. Don't deny it I can see into your soul… It's dark in there. Like and subscribe and stuff. Also if you hadn't figured it out me and Jess moved to LONDON! WOOOOOOOOOO!" I put on my little kid voice. "It's scary and big and stuff." I waved to the camera. "Ooooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy bbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee!" I grabbed the camera and showed off the large amount of boxes in my room. "Like my boxes there's just a few." Oh sarcasm how I love you. I then switch off the camera and go downstairs and eat dinner with Jess while rewatching 'Death Note.'

After dinner I went upstairs unpacked a few boxes (Yay progress) made a few more videos edited them (With Jess' help) and uploaded them. Scrolled Tumblr for a bit then went to bed.

(Marshall, Michel, Jacob, Wendy and Brittany)

I wake up and checked my phone. 9:30 wow I'm up early. I open my laptop and check my emails. HOLY SHIT! NO WAY. YouTube must have glitched or something. Dan couldn't have subscribed to me. No way. Wait. Wait wait wait. He commented on my first video. WOW. I clicked on the link to read it and ended up watching my first video.

"Hello." Sixteen year old me waved. Her camel blonde hair was tucked behind her ears but over her shoulders, the bridge of her nose was covered in freckles and with more than a few pimples scattered around her face. The current lighting was making my greenish-blue eyes a light blue shade. So not much has changed. Except less pimples… Like a lot less… Thankfully.

"Is that really the intro I'm going with? …Yea I have no creative and original ideas for the intro. Wonderful. Off to a great start here. I've decided I won't do loads of jumpcuts because this is already cringy and five second long jumpcuts aren't going to help. I'm not really assuming anyone will see this and if you are one of the four people that stumble across this. Run fast run far… It appears you've ignored my warning so you can't blame me. Anyway this is my first video so yeah. I'm sixteen, Australian, female in case you were wondering, I'm in grade ten, I live in Queensland and I'm dying from the heat… and it's spring. Um I decided to make this video because it seemed like fun, and I need a hobby and Jess won't shut up about it sooo yeah here I am. Updates if they ever come will be all over the place. And I've already run out of things to say, great. I should probably do an outro now. But I don't have any ideas for that either. You know Jess I think I beat you in longest intro video ever. So I should probably stop procrastinating doing my assignments and you should too. Don't lie to me it's the reason you found this video isn't it." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I know all. Ookkkkaaaay bbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She waved and the video ended.

Well that was less cringy than I expected. I look down at the comments and read Dan's: This is really good it's better than my first video for sure.

I almost squeal. Almost. After I calm down from that I decide to check my Facebook which has a friend request from Dan. HOLY SHIT! This time I squeal. Quietly, thankfully. Try saying that five times fast. I obliviously press accept and begin to slowly scroll through his pictures. Thankfully I'm stopped from getting to creepy levels of Facebook stalking when I get a pm from Dan.

 **Hey**

 _Hi_

 **How are you?**

 _Good. You?_

 **Fine.**

 _Did you watch all my videos yesterday?_

 **Not all.**

 _How many :P_

 **More than I should admit :P**

 _*Huffs* Fine be that way_

 ***Crosses arms over chest* Fine I will.**

 _Sooooooooo_

 **So**

 _Sooo_

 **So-oooo**

 _Did you really pm me without anything to say? Because that sounds like something I would do._

 **I have a question to ask you.**

 _Yes of course I'll marry you I thought you'd never ask._

 **Not that question!**

 _Oh I guess two days after meeting someone is a little fast :P_

 **Wow.**

 _I have a twisted sense of humour if you can't tell._

 **I can tell.**

 _Okay so we've established you're not blind._

 **But have we established that you aren't**

 _No we haven't you'll just have to trust me._

 **You do realise how lazy we're being we are literally across the hall from each other I could come over**

 _I'm aware we're being lazy but if you came over I would probably still mumble around you, the only reason I'm comfortable doing this is because you're not physically here so my mumbling and shyness doesn't trigger. Also I'm still in my PJ's_

 **So kind of like most people's empathy doesn't trigger over the internet because you can't see the reaction.**

Holy shit he gets it! That's a first.

 _Yes exactly like that._

 _What was the question you wanted to ask me anyway?_

 **I was wondering if you'd like it if me and Phil gave you and Jess a tour of London seeing as you're new.**

W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait does Dan want to spend time with me?! ME?!

 _I'd love to. What day?_

 **Is tomorrow good?**

 _I'll check._

"YO JESS!" I shout to the lounge room.

"WHAT?"

"YOU FREE TOMOOROW?"

"YEA. WHY?"

"DAN AND PHIL OFERED TO GIVE US A TOUR OF LONDON."

"AWESOME! DEFINATLY FREE TOMOOROW."

"COOL."

I type my reply.

 _Tomorrow's good_

 **I heard. :P**

Oh crap. We were really loud.

 _Opps_

 **Me and Phil do it all the time.**

 _*Phil and I_

 **Shut up grammar police.**

 _I will when you learn how to English :P_

 **Says the Australian :P**

 _Hey! We're not all Bogans._

 **Whatever you say.**

Somehow I get the feeling I'm not going to get to unpacking any time soon.

 **AN: Hio Leaf here (Tanithscrazytwin or Outofideaslikesrs) Sorry this took so long. However it is by far the longest chapter I've written. Which is good. Sorry if the tense is all over the place.**

 **We both really enjoyed reading your reviews and I'm going to respond to them in my chapters starting with this one**

 **comicgeek18: You have no idea how happy that made me. Because of your review and the other one, I managed to be happy, walking to school. On a monday. Emily is my character and I'm so glad you like her.**

 **darth jennab: Thanks for telling me I've fixed it up now. And I'm very glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **And don't worry if the uploads are slow it's because of school and that stuff. But neither Coles or I have any intention of abandoning this story anytime soon. And if one of us does the other will probably just continue on.**

 **I have a question for you can you tell the difference between our writing styles. I'm curious. Oooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
